Mystery Inc Haunted Past
by RisingGear
Summary: How do you react to your past coming back to kill you?
1. Then and now!

Mystery Inc. Haunted Past

By: RisingGear

~Grimmwood School for Girls~

Shaggy Rogers found himself the PE teacher of a boarding school for Monster girls. A school that is built like an ancient castle, despite being in the southern united states. What most people never notice is that this school is connected to the world of monsters.

Together with his best friend Scooby Doo, the due stayed on for one whole semester. During his tenure, they looked after a relatively small group of students. All of whom are the daughters of legendary monsters.

One night as him and Scooby return to their private room to sleep. Sweaty and exhausted the plop down onto their respective beds. "What a ray!" Says Scooby, his face buried into his pillow.

"Like, We shouldn't be surprised we have trouble keeping up with the Girls." Shaggy replies as he finds a box with a bow on it under his pillow, a card falling off of it. "They literally are monsters and we are just two normal guys." He picks up the card to read it, noticing the aroma of perfume coming off the little piece of paper. "Like still they are good kids. I almost can't believe we were actually scared of them. I guess monster children are still children."

Shaggy picks up to read the note before opening the mysterious package. "From your secret admirer." Scooby sees the note in his best friend's hand, teasingly nudging him in the back. "Hehehe! Somebody likes you, buddy."

"Not funny." Embarrassed Shaggy replies back, rolling his eyes at Scooby's playful teasing. Then after ignoring him, he opens the box to find a black heart-shaped cake. "Sweet… literally!"

Unbeknownst to them, a purple bat watches them open the box from the window. As it watches Shaggy with his dog, it smiled with a blush. "What are you doing Sibella?" A disembodied voice says from behind the bat, frightening the tiny animal. *POOF!* In a puff of smoke, the bat transforms into a purple-skinned teenage girl. Sibella falls out of the tall tree, only to be caught by an invisible force.

"That was not very fang-tastic of you, Phanty!" An embarrassed Sibella shouts as a ghost girl becomes visible, with crazy eyes and a shit-eating grin. The purple vampire girl bares her fangs and her violet face gains a flush of pink. Then the two ghouls laugh after a small stare down between the two friends. Then the two panic when the creaking sound of an opening window catches their attention.

"Like Scoob did you hear something?" Shaggy asks as he looks out of his window, finding nothing out there. "Guess it was nothing, like nevermind." He feels a chill from the breeze, then closes the window. "

The two girls come out of hiding behind the tree when the coast is clear. The cackling ghost girl gives Sibella a knowing grin. "hehe! I guess this is why you've been in the kitchen all day baking." She looks up at the window to their teacher's room. "Very surprising you would be crushing on the coach!"

Sibella's body becomes a black shadow with glowing green eyes looking through her ghostly friend. Shadowy tendrils grab Phanty, despite being a ghost she can't remove herself from them. The vampire girl's hand gently moves a bang of hair. "One more word out of that mouth and I will feast on your soul!!"

Phanty floats there frozen in fear, then the tentacles stop attempting to crush Phanty into oblivion. Sibella suddenly realized what she just did and drops her friend. "Oh Bats, please forgive me! I don't know what came over me!"

Phanty giggles like an excited fangirl, grinning ear to ear like a Maniac. "That was unimaginably horrifying, do it again! Do it again!" The two friends laughing so hard they fail to notice the school's headmistress, Madam Grimmwood right behind them.

The next morning Shaggy is in the academy's cafeteria, finishing off the mysterious cake he received. Only to feel a chill go up to his spine, the feeling of being watched by a dark force. "Like Scoob, do you ever feel like your being watched?"

The talking dog sighs heavily before replying. "Every day of my life!" Scooby's tone is one of a grizzled veteran. "I know it hasn't actually been that long, but it feels like it's been going on for forty years!"

"Like those speech therapy sessions are really paying off!" The self-proclaimed beatnik comments with a smirk. The students enter one by one, starting with the young reanimated Elsa. *THUMP! THUMP!* The lumbering undead girl's footsteps could be heard from a few yards away.

"Morning coach!" Says the undead schoolgirl as she removes the silver lid to her breakfast platter, leaving a car battery and jumper cables. "Alright my favorite!" Elsa plugs the battery into her neck-bolts, causing her to belch. *BALCH!* Smoke comes out of her mouth with the loudest burp filling the room. "Sorry, this has got more spice than normal!"

"Oh, Nice one!" Phanty replies as she comes down from the ceiling, giving Elsa a round of applause. "Yo Teach enjoying that cake?" Phanty slyly asks with a knowing smirk, confusing her teacher. Then Shaggy's ominous chill returns as Sibella lands on his head in bat form, eyes glowing green. Overhead them is the vampire's shadow taking the form of a massive bat.

~Crystal cove - 20 years later~

Shaggy after giving up Mystery solving for good, returned to his hometown to start over. Putting his teaching degree to good use, working as a high school English teacher for the past twenty years. His laid back nature served to make him popular with the student body, being able to make the class easier to sit through.

After school, he picks his ten-year-old nephew Travis drive back to their home, a modest three bedroom house. An emotionally withdrawn kid who keeps to himself, despite Shaggy's best efforts to help him feel better about himself.

"So I was thinking about ordering out tonight, what would you like?" Shaggy asks before noticing Travis has already gone inside. A frown comes over his face as he soon walks into his house. He passes by several pictures of the old gang and photos of family members. Among them is Shaggy's sister Maggie, Travis's mother. Shaggy's finds that particular face down on a table, likely done by Travis himself. "We miss you, sis!"

After checking his mail he finds a purple letter in his mailbox, marked with the wax seal of a gold bat. A chill goes up to his spine when he sees, almost instantly. Shaggy's next door neighbor approaches with a worried look on his face. "Hay Rodgers, you got a moment?"

"L-like sure thing what's up?" Shaggy replies back, his old speech habit accidentally resurfacing from shock. The letter has a perfume scent that is becoming increasingly familiar to him. His neighbor gets closer so what he is about to say stays between them, a concerned

"There was a couple of scary looking people casing your house, Hooded in robes!" After a quick look around them, he continues talking. The man seems conflicted about what he is about to say like he believes Shaggy would not believe him. "You're going to think I'm crazy for telling you this but I thought I saw them turn into bats and fly away!"

Shaggy immediately knows he isn't making this stuff up, from a lifetime of weird events. From his neighbor's description, it's obvious vampires are after him. The question is why Shaggy specifically? The only vampires he personally knows… "ZOINKS!" Shaggy screams internally after trying to maintain a straight face the entire conversation.

"Thanks for the heads up, I am definitely glad I investing in a home security system." The two shake hands before Shaggy walks back inside. Once Shaggy enters his home he drops the calm facade. He props his back against the door, nearly having a panic attack. The last time he had to deal with the lord of the undead himself it nearly killed him. Why is Dracula after him this time? "Think Shaggy what did you to piss off FUCKING DRACULA!!" He says to himself as he begins breath into a brown bag, hyperventilating from past trauma.

He then smalls the perfume from the letter, reminding himself to actually read it. Opening the envelope Shaggy begins to read it apprehension. The neat calligraphy like handwriting makes him wish some of his students had this level of penmanship.

"Dear Mister Shaggy Rogers

It has been many years since we've last met, Those many years ago. Not a day has gone I haven't been thinking of you, I've missed you terribly. Unfortunately, I am not writing you simply for pleasantries…" *KNOCK! KNOCK!*

A hard violent banging on the front door behind Shaggy, reminding him how grateful he is to be wearing brown pants. *KNOCK! KNOCK!* The pounding on the door grows even louder, more aggressive with each knock. Photos hung on the walls getting knocked off and broken. Shaggy actually has to prop himself against the door itself to prevent it from bursting open. "I'm not letting you in, whatever you are!"

"Jinkies, Looks like Shaggy doesn't want to see us again!" The voice of Velma Dinkley is somehow on the other side of the door. Shaggy is so shocked to hear her voice again after so many years, everything else mutes itself in his mind. "Why don't you… let us in?"

Outside in the trees are two bats watching and waiting, almost expecting something to happen. However inside Shaggy has trouble processing hearing Velma's voice again, picking up a damaged photo off the ground. Looking at the old gang reminds him of an unpleasant reality. "You aren't Velma, they all died years ago! You aren't her!"

"Can't we talk about it…" The figure passes through the door, like a ghost. This aggressive figure really does have a convincing likeness to the real Velma. A bullet hole right between the eyes drips blood onto the carpet. She is wearing white hooded robes that are stained red from the constant bleeding. She gives Shaggy a crazed smile the implies bloodlust. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Slowly Shaggy takes a step backward, hoping to get Travis and run. With each step the figure slowly creeps forward, almost tauntingly so, Blood dripping from her nails. Shaggy is using every ounce of willpower he has not to panic, he knows this thing wants him to scream. "I get the feeling that most of that is not your own blood."

The figure laughs confirming the worst, it killed someone right before coming after him. Then it lunges at him, violently swinging her claws. "Your neighbor spoiled the surprise!" Shaggy ducks out of the way, causing the figure to crash into an end table.

Then a swarm of bats floods through the fireplace, overwhelming the figure with endless bites. Then the front door is kicked open by a grown purple-skinned woman steps in. "I planned for a most Fang-tastic reunion and I find myself saving your life this time, Coach."

Shaggy can hardly believe what he is seeing right now the Vampire casing his house wasn't Dracula. "Sibella?!"


	2. Tragic Mystery and a old foe

_**...Chapter 2…**_

 _ **~Crystal Cove - Hospital - 20 years ago~**_

Maggie Rogers watches her comatose brother sleep in a hospital bed. The preteen girl can only helplessly watch as Shaggy breaths with the aid of a machine. He had just gotten out of surgery to remove a bullet out of his chest. The Doctor watching him is talking to their parents, Police officer George and his wife Violetta Rogers. "Your son is very lucky to be alive! If that bullet was just an inch closer to the patient's heart, he would not have made it."

George looks at the front page of the local newspaper "I don't look forward to telling him about his friends." Then the police officer punches the wall in a fit of rage. "It's my job as a father and as an officer of the law to prevent this shit from happening! Now kids are dead!" He throws the newspaper onto the ground, the headline reads _"Local Paranormal investigators Mystery Inc found dead in Abandoned sanatorium! Sole Survivor in Critical condition!"_

 _ **~Shaggy's House~**_

Shaggy Rogers, a man who gave up mystery-solving two decades ago now has a mystery coming after him. Sibella, one of his former students from his first teaching job at Grimmwood, daughter of Count Dracula himself. saved him from a monster pretending to be his long-dead friend Velma Dinkley. Twenty years have been very kind to the purple-skinned vampire girl, she has certainly grown up. Her figure filled out into an hourglass shape and her long dark hair straight bangs covering her right eye. Her mouth twists into an elated smile, blushing even. "Hello coach, it has been far too long." She offers her hand to help him get back up to his feet. As soon as Shaggy is standing up, Sibella bear hugs her former teacher. Tears of joy flowed down her face, confusing Shaggy to no end. "I am aware time is meaningless to an immortal vampire like myself, but you can't imagine how happy I am to see you once more!"

Shaggy despite the mutual pleasure of seeing a former student again, feeling increasingly more uncomfortable with the intimacy behind her hug, especially with something big and squishy pressing against him. Then he begins to feel twinges of pain from her squeezing too hard. "Like Sibella not that I don't appreciate seeing you again, but this is starting to hurt!"

The purple vampire is now embarrassed over letting her strength get the best of her. "Oh bats, My sincerest apologies I didn't mean to do that." Her face becoming a darker shade of purple when she looks down at the body of the imposter being eaten by her bat familiars. Then tendrils break through the skin of the corpses. "One of Revoltas Creepers!?" She creates a spear out of her bats and nonchalantly finished the imposter off.

"Revolta? Like she's dead isn't she?" Frightened Shaggy comments remembering the events of his days teaching at Grimmwood. An evil witch kidnapped his students and him and Scooby had to save them with the help of Grimwood's military school rivals. When she was defeated her castle crumbled around them before they narrowly escaped with their lives. "Her castle is nothing but rubble with her underneath…" He cuts himself off with a facepalm. "Look at me trying to apply logic to events of MY life. Of course, Revolta is alive why wouldn't she be?"

Sibella is agasp at how cynical her old teacher has become and just now notices something about the house. The smell of living human blood similar to Shaggy's in the next room. "There is someone else here!"

Before she goes off to attack the other scent Shaggy blocks her from entering the hallway when she bared her teeth. "Like No shit, that's my nephew Travis!"

Sibella lets out a slight giggle at the thought of him being protective over one of his charges. Nostalgia fills her heart once again. "Nephew and not your son?" She leans in to fix his loss tie, Shaggy can smell the perfume. "A surprise to be sure, a man like yourself could have any woman he would want." Even after she fixed his tie she didn't let go, her emerald green eyes not blinking when they meet his. An uncomfortable Shaggy turns his head slightly, her lack of personal space making him uneasy. "Or do you prefer a lady that takes the initiative in matters of the heart?"

"Uncle Norville?" Travis stands there looking confused at a purple woman being all over his uncle. The boy takes one look at Sibella and his turns as red as a tomato. "S-Sorry I didn't know you had company over. Don't mind me I was just getting a soda."

The daughter of Dracula pats him on the head. "So you must be the nephew? I am a former student of your uncle, Sibella Dracul."

"I didn't ask for your name but whatever?" He rudely replies with a monotone expression. Shaggy is just happy to see him talk for once, a rarity for the depressed boy. Travis then looks at the dead body being consumed by a swarm of carnivorous bats in the living room. Before he can scream Sibella's eyes glow.

"Sleeep!" She whispers after forcing him to look her in the eyes and on command he falls asleep in her arms. She holds the boy in her arms as she spots a worried look on Shaggy's face. "He will wake up in an hour with no memory of the body. My familiars would have completely devoured the body long before then. Which reminds me..." A bottle of wine is telekinetically lifted out of her purse. "If you would be as so to indulge me, We have much to catch up on." After putting Travis to bed the two get two glasses and crack open the bottle and catch up on old times. Before long the body is gone without a single trace, even the bloodstains on the rug are gone. "So after I graduated from Grimmwood I was inspired by you and Scooby to become a teacher myself and eventually I became the headmistress of Grimwood after Madam Grimmwood herself retired. Speaking of where is he anyhow?"

She asks innocently asks with confusion when she sees Shaggy look down at his glass, staring vacantly at his reflection in the red liquid. "He isn't with us anymore…" He turns his gaze to the old photo of the old gang hanging on the wall. "Mysteries only lead to tragedy!"

Sibella is left speechless at the news of Scooby's passing. "Forgive me, I didn't know!"

"Your note said and I quote ' _Unfortunately, I am not writing you simply for pleasantries…'._ What do I owe the pleasure of seeing one of my first students from the world of monsters?" He asks while passing her the letter. "Does it have something to do with the monster that impersonated my dead friend?"

Sibilla has no idea what to say for once she has no idea what to say. "The other girls have gone missing, I suspect Revolta must have indeed survived and is now targeting us all in revenge. The creature that attacked you must have been her doing." Her hands start to tremble from anxiety. "Some of my students have even gone missing and I need your help to track them all down." She starts to cry into her wine glass at the thought of her friends and students being harmed. "I know of your past but please help me, I'll pay you whatever it takes for your services!"

Shaggy's mind is going a mile a minute, he gave up Mystery solving when he was the only one to survive it. Now the old life is calling him back in, and he has no clue what to do. "I try to get out and they pull me back in! Summer vacation just started…" His hands begin to clutch his chest as he hyperventilates, near his heart and the spot the bullet missed. Sibella tries to comfort him by holding his hand. All Shaggy has to do is look into her eyes again to see she is also afraid. "...but I won't forgive myself as a teacher if any student of mine came to harm, former or otherwise."

An overjoyed Sibella jumps over the table to hug him in gratitude. "Fang-Tastic! Thank you!" She fails to see his depressed expression on his face.

"I just hope this doesn't turn out like last time."


End file.
